Love Potions and Evil Plans
by fanficsofclare
Summary: Just a DracoXHarry oneshot with a love potion


Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, Hogwarts or concept of wizardry. I write fanfic for pleasure and not to sell or become my own.

The heat of Dracos eyes, watching Harry across the hall, sent warmth through Harrys body. He looked over at the smug blond and they locked eyes for a second. Harry's eyes fell to the boys lips, as Draco was now biting them. Draco watched as Harry smiled. They turned back to their friends, each as confused as the other.

The day went by quickly, and the last lesson came nearer. Both boys dreaded the Potions lesson, as the were currently working together. Draco stormed in and sat down. Harry stood next to the cauldron, sprinkling crushed lavender into the love potion. Draco grumbled to himself about how much he hated 'Potter'

The boy looked down at the blonde with a spiteful look.

"What are you saying about me, down there?" he asked, quirking a eyebrow

"Just how much I hate you." Malfoy replied with a smirk.

"Oh, really, that's okay, I hate you more." Harry said returning to the now bubbling purple froth.

Harry pushed the book into Dracos hands. Only Draco noticed the tingles when their hands touched.

"Help me with this potion." Harry said, bending for another lavender sprig.

Draco looked at the love potion. It was a snake green and smelt wonderful. The smell reminded him of something, he just couldn't think off. He leant over the cauldron and inhaled the purple smoke, breathing out heavily.

Harry resumed crushing lavender and Draco looked over at him. He edged close, reached out and smelt Harry's hair.

The smell matched.

"Did you just sniff my hair?" Harry asked, obviously surprised.

Draco didn't answer and began chopping a unicorn hair.

"You just sniffed my hair, didn't you?" Harry leant in close to Draco, and spoke in a soft whisper.

Shivers ran through Draco's body. Draco turned slightly to face his enemy, their faces not even an inch apart.

"Yes," Draco breathed, pulling away fast; causing Harry to whimper.

Something triggered in Draco's evil mind. He looked at the potion, then at Harry (who was now chopping beozars) and finally at professor Snape, who was thankfully busy.

Draco pulled a small bottle from his pocket and scooped up some of the now baby blue potion. He would use this later.

Professor Snape turned to his class, dismissing it.

Draco ran out into the great hall, before everyone else. He sat at the Gryffindoor table and thought how he would go unnoticed. His fingers brushed against a silvery fabric on the seat. He placed a hand under it and it disappeared. He hid under it, as the first Gryffindoors came to sit down. Harry brushed past him, and sat right in front of invisible Draco. The plates filled with food and the cups filled with pumpkin juice. Ron unknowingly distracted Harry and Draco poured the love potion into Harry's cup. He then ran to his table, shrugging off the cloak. Once Harry had drunk all the potion, he would fall in love with the next person he saw. Which we either be the ginger or the mousy nerd. Draco hoped for the ginger. He smugly watch Harry down the drink in one. He looked over at Ron and a smile spread across Harry's lips. He hugged Ron. This was going to be good.

Draco had been following Harry and Ron for two days, but nothing out of the ordinary. He was now behind a book self, watching the 'Fab' trio discussing potions.

"- I think I know why Harry is always... You know, he is under a love potion" The nerd spoke directly to Ron.

"How can we fix it? And who gave it to him? I mean, it's really creepy!" Ron said, almost as a whisper.

"I don't think we can fix it... We have to wait for it to wear off. And I think it's obvious who gave it to him...-" Ron looked puzzled "- I mean, why would Harry be obsessed with Draco, if someone else had given him the potion? You do know that the person falls in love with whoever gives him the potion, right? Geese Ron you don't know nothing."

Draco gasped in shock and fell out from behind the self.

The trio spun around towards the blonde on the floor. Harry ran up to Draco, and held his face.

"Oh no, are you alright baby?"

"Baby?" What had he done?

Harry pulled him up into a tight hug. Draco tried to resist but Harry was just so...warm. Draco half pulled himself away, and came face to face with love struck Harry. Their eyes meet and Harry lent in. He kissed the blonde full on the lips. Dracos eyes lit up in shock. He pushed away the LoveStruck teen and ran out of the library, leaving Harry shocked and hurt.

Draco had been avoiding Harry more than he had wanted. Secretly, he wanted to question things. In fact, he had over heard Hermione say that 'the potion would wear off in two days' which made Draco happy again. The walk from potions class to transfiguration was long and cold, as Draco was walking alone for once. He found each corner he turned scared him, as if he knew Harry was hidden. Blondie turned the corner and screamed. Harry stood right there.

"What's so scary?" said a voice which didn't belong to Harry. Draco shook his head and saw that instead of Harry it was Goyle.

"errr, Goyle, your face... It's hideous" Draco thought on his feet, not wanted to be caught thinking of 'Hotter, wait I mean Potter '. Goyle rolled his head down and stared at the ground. He walked off as Draco continued his journey to class, also trying to avoid potty Potter.

Harry POV

It was a fine day, and the Awesome trio were walking outside in the grounds. The potion had worn of which made the trio happy, but Harry was angry at himself for kissing the ferret. Gross. Malfoy was so gross and slimy and... Hot. What? Where did that come from? Harry shuddered at the thought of him and Draco getting intermit. He felt pressure on his 'friend' and thankfully had a tight pair of jeans and a long cloak to hide it.

They had tea at Hagrid's house and fairly normal lessons that day. And then it was the last lesson. Ron and Hermione went off together as they had a free period. They were probably shagging in the Forrest. Harry also had a empty gap, but he really didn't want to tag along with them.

The hall Harry was walking down was completely empty, well except for him. A voice he recognised called his name. He spun round and saw the last person he wanted to see.

Malfoy.

'Harry, you are the only one around, please, Crabbe fell badly and I need you to help carry him,' Malfoy panted, as if he had run.

'If this is a stupid trick I will hex you,' Harry moaned as he ran to Draco.

The blonde dragged the chosen one round the corner and down a path Harry had never used or seen.

He shoved Harry against the wall. Draco's breath brushed over Harry's face causing him to shudder. Draco's lips came so close to Harrys that they were practically kissing. 'You stupid little sexy bastard. Why did you have to kiss me? I want you! I need you. Here, right now.' Draco whispered, it caused a second shiver. Harry wriggled under the tightening pressure of Dracos arms grasped over his shoulders. Draco closed the gap and suddenly they were kissing again. Harry melted into the kiss. Draco was a good kisser. Draco. He was kissing Draco. Not under a love potion. He was not drunk or high. This was Harry, just Harry.

Kissing Draco.

And enjoying every bit of it.

Harry ran his hands through the blonde's hair, moaning softly into the heated kiss. He pushed off the wall and Draco hit the cold bricks parallel. They continued the hot kiss and Harry felt Draco's 'little guy' rub against his leg.

Is this what he wanted?

Was he ready?

Was he really about to bone Draco?

Yes.

He pulled from the kiss.

"What if someone sees us... Or hears us?" he said, as they both gasped for air.

"I hadn't thought of that... I know... The room of requirement is just round the corner." Draco explained cooly. Draco really wanted this. Like Harry did. They ran round the corner and Harry let Draco do the thinking. The doors appeared and opened in seconds. Inside was a bed shaped like a heart. It was romantic but cheesy. They ran in, kissing once more. They pushed their bodies so close together, that their dicks were sword fighting. They began undressing each other. Soon they were both naked and admiring each others size. Both guys were highly gifted in the cock area. Without warning, the blonde pushed Harry onto the velvety bed. Draco kissed down his chest and reached the crotch. Draco took Harry in his mouth and began licking up and down the long staff.

Harry wriggled and gripped the sheets. He moaned with pleasure as Draco started sucking fast. He irrupted, letting all that sticky deliciousness out. Draco swallowed it all.

Harry sat up straight and signalled Draco to bend over. Draco shook his head.

"I'm on top. I'm always on top." Harry shrugged at Draco's remark.

Harry rolled over on his hands and knees. A cold finger entered Harry from behind. The finger wiggled and soon a second joined it. In short time, Draco was pumping his whole right hand in and out of Harry. Harry rocked in time with the hand and moaning softly. Then Draco removed his hand. His cock rubbed Harry's anus before putting it in slowly. He dragged it out just as slow. With huge force Draco's gifted cock rushed into Harry's already throbbing anus, hitting Harry's prostate. Harry screamed and almost came then and there, but he compelled himself to wait. Draco thruster in time with Harry's mewing and moans and both boys soon felt the pleasure surge through them.

They lay on the sheets for a while and snuggled. Draco didn't snuggle with anyone but Harry was different. Maybe what they had was love. And not the potion kind. The kind of love you can't bottle.

Draco liked it.

The end.


End file.
